Something borrowed, Something new 2
by TWDGamerKenny'sBro
Summary: AU. FNAF 2 takes place after FNAF 1. After the management found out the older animatronics deactivation code was malfunctioning, they decided to program the new ones to keep an eye on them, and giving them up-to-date technology. They now have one goal; Keep the old animatronics in Parts and Service. But how does this affect them? And who is the unknown being in Prize Corner?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonnie's POV**

She would have left her guitar on stage, but she decided to carry it around with her for a bit. She could even take a few swings at the old animatronics with it if she wanted.

The hatred she and the newer animatronics had against the old ones... The reason why she hated them was hazy. She had thought about it every so often but it just made her head hurt. Bonnie wasn't even sure how their hatred for each other had began.

As she walked around the empty halls, and glanced around for any signs of the old animatronics, her ears buzzed when she heard the sound of giggling. She knew the source almost immediately and went wandering over to the game area.

The ballon vender, also known ballon boy or BB was standing in his same position as always, giggling to himself. "Hi!" He greeted, giving her a wave.

Bonnie grinned, laid her guitar down and knelt beside him, lowering herself to his level "Hey BB" she responded.

"Would you like a ballon?" He asked, gesturing at the ballon stand behind him.

"No thanks" she replied, before glancing around "Any night guards around?"

"The cameras aren't on so I don't think so. I'll check the office for you and make a noise if I find anything"

"I wonder when they'll be getting one." She murmured, talking more to herself than BB.

"The old one moved to the day shift so a new one will probably be around soon" BB replied, wandering towards the exit of the game area at a slow pace. "See you in a bit, Bonnie"

"See you, BB" she said, waving him off.

Once he was gone, Bonnie rose to her full height and picked up her guitar. As she was making her way out she paused, and glanced up at the ceiling to see the Mangle hanging above her.

"Hi Mangle" she called up to her.

The Mangle stared down at her silently, her jaw hanging by her neck. She paused for a moment and gave a brief nod before disappearing into the shadows. Bonnie grimaced and continued on her nightly wander.

It seemed like a quiet night. The older animatronics weren't out which lifted an invisible weight off her shoulders. As she walked through the party rooms, she caught sight of BB crawling out of the vents. He may have had a permanent smile on his face, but he looked disappointed. "No night guard" he informed her. If he could grimace, then he probably would have.

"That's a shame. Maybe tomorrow night?" Bonnie suggested.

"Maybe. We need one around, to keep an eye on the old animatronics with us" BB commented.

"I know. Come to think of it, the night guards don't really do much when it comes to the old animatronics. He just sits there in his office."

"They do have some use. They keep me entertained" BB chuckled.

"BB!" Bonnie exclaimed crossly.

"What?"

"We're supposed to be helping the night guards, not scaring them half to death!"

"I know... It's just so boring" he muttered, moving through the party room and back towards the game room "I'll be in there if you need me" he told her as he disappeared once again.

Bonnie continued through the party rooms and towards the main hall when she caught sight of Chica. Ever since her redesign, Chica had been given a more feminine body as well as wearing a pink garment on her lower body. Her facial design was like Bonnie's and the others with blushed cheeks. She had a bib around her neck that said 'LET'S PARTY!' and a fake cupcake on a plate in her hand. The only thing that looked like her old design was probably her bright orange beak and purple shaded eyes.

"Old Bonnie's out" Chica stated simply as she approached Bonnie.

Bonnie grimaced and adjusted the grip on her guitar "I'll sort it" she replied.

"Well, Freddy's already tracking him down, so you better go help" she suggested.

Bonnie nodded "I will"

"I think he's heading towards the office so you should probably hurry if you want to catch him"

Without another word, Bonnie moved at a quick pace back through the restaurant and following the route Old Bonnie normally took. On her way there, she ended up bumping into Freddy. Just like everyone else, he was made of a smooth, hard-looking material rather than cloth. His head was a bit flatter and block-shaped, with his muzzle also being slightly flatter with two red, round cheeks, and a blockier nose. The hat on top of his head was tilted, with a red rim. He didn't look much like the original but he was clearly a bear, so at least the children didn't get confused.

"You seen Bonnie, yet?" He asked.

"Not yet, but I have a feeling we'll find him soon"

The two walked alongside each other, before finally reaching the main door that led to the office. Old Bonnie was there, peaking inside.

Bonnie raised her guitar and charged him, whacking him over the head with the instrument. It was surprising it didn't break. Then again, the guitar was much stronger than a normal one. Old Bonnie let out a groan and staggered forwards, nearly colliding with the desk.

Freddy grabbed Old Bonnie by the ear and yanked him back, trying the force him to the ground. Bonnie hit her counterpart over the head again, knocking him flat.

Freddy panted as he restrained the rabbit, placing his foot on his back and stopping him from getting up.

Bonnie panted and propped her guitar next to the desk. "That was... Intense" she murmured. She checked herself over, just to make sure she wasn't damaged. She knew Old Bonnie hadn't touched her but she had to be careful.

Freddy sighed and adjusted his hat that had become slight wonky "They have to get rid of these things. They're a danger to the children" he commented, pulling Old Bonnie to his feet "Come on, old boy, back to parts and service" he ordered, escorting him down the corridor.

Bonnie picked her guitar and followed, giving Freddy some back up if Old Bonnie tried to break free "Where would they be sent?" She questioned.

"Somewhere they wouldn't be a pain in the backside. Someplace where we wouldn't have to deal with them anymore. Where they wouldn't be a danger to themselves or anyone else."

Bonnie stared sadly at her older version, watching as he sulked, his faceless head lowered as he trudged "Don't you feel sorry for them?" She asked.

"I have no sympathy. They got themselves into a lot of trouble, and they don't do much to make up for it"

The two reached parts and service. Bonnie wondered if she would ever end up in there, if she would one day be replaced. "_I dread to think_" she thought to herself as she pushed the door open for Freddy. Freddy nodded in thanks and forced Old Bonnie inside.

As Freddy slammed the door, Bonnie caught a brief glimpse of the older versions. Old Freddy was lying on the ground, his hat no longer attached to his head, and one eye rolling upwards. Old Chica was sitting in the far corner, hugging her knees and weeping, though she had no more tears to give. Foxy was in the opposite corner to Old Chica, his head lowered and showing no sign of movement.

They had fallen into despair a long time ago.

And it made Bonnie's heart ache, but she didn't quite know why. She hated them... Didn't she?

She tried not to show any emotion when Freddy turned to her, instead she just narrowed her eyes and stared grimly.

Freddy spoke up once again "This place would be a lot better without them"


	2. Chapter 2

**Mangle's POV**

**Earlier that night...**

Mangle let out a pained groaned as she lifted her head and fluttered her eyelids. As she lay crumpled on the tiled floor, she took note that she was in her usual disfigured and contorted state, thanks to the children. She let out a huff and lifted her head slightly, even if it pained her to do so. Her vision was slightly obscured, due to the fact she only had one eye. She grimaced and began fumbling around, trying to find it but to no avail.

"Everything alright, Mangle?" a voice asked.

Mangle glanced over at the doorway to see Chica standing at the entrance to Kids Cove. "Yeah, just... Help me find my eye" she replied, patting the area around her.

Chica padded over and scooped up the plastic eyeball which had been lying just out of Mangle's reach. "Here you go" she said, handing it to Mangle.

Mangle nodded in thanks before popping the eye back into its socket. It was a very simple procedure and she had done it so often that it was just second nature.

"You need any help or...?"

Mangle slowly got to her feet, her legs trembling violently, her knees threatening to buckle. She stumbled forwards and leaned against the wall for support, her second head hanging close to her own, with wires spilling out of her naked endoskeleton and head. "I'm fine" she replied, latching onto the wall and climbing upwards. Within seconds, she was hanging from the ceiling.

Chica nodded "Well, if you're sure..." She trailed off as she turned away and exited.

Mangle watched Chica leave before crawling along the ceiling and going exploring several rooms. BB's giggling caught her attention, so she made went into the game area only to find Bonnie and BB talking to one another.

Mangle stared silently at them from above as they talked. She thought about contributing but decided to stay quiet and not alter them to her presence.

A few minutes passed, and the conversation finally ended as BB left. Bonnie was about to leave, when for some strange reason she decided to look up and caught Mangle spying on her.

"Hi Mangle!" She called up to her.

Mangle paused for a moment before greeting her with a brief nod and quickly making her exit.

_Mangle._

She hated that name. Ever since the employee's started calling her that all the other animatronics did too. She would prefer it if they referred to her as her original name; Vixey.

She had only ended up this way because the toddlers had gotten too curious. They had discovered her weak points, her eye and neck, that had been caused by Foxy some time ago. After that, they continued to rip her apart day after day, and the employee's would continue to fix her until they gave up, and the toddlers could rip her apart and put her back together however they pleased.

The problem was, these were only children, with simple minds. They probably couldn't finish a puzzle without assistance from their parents, let alone rebuild a animatronic. So this, this monstrosity, was who she was now and she was used to it.

The sound of the music box playing fast snapped her out her train of thought. She quickly made her way over to Prize Corner and found the Marionette slowly rising from an oversized present.

Mangle raised an eyebrow and dropped down from the ceiling. Once the Marionette was at his full height, he jumped out of the box and landed in front of her. His hands were cupped together and in his palms was a smaller version of the present he resided in.

He smiled and outstretched his arms, holding the present out to her. Mangle paused before gesturing to herself "For me?" She asked.

The Marionette nodded, pushing the gift into her own hands. Mangle stared at the gift and attempted to open it, but failed miserably. "I don't think I can untie the ribbon" she told him with a grimace.

The Marionette looked disheartened, but quickly regained what seemed to be happiness as he leaned forwards and assisted her in opening the present. He undid the bow, and the ribbon simply slid off. The Marionette allowed her to continue, as lifting the lid was simple enough.

Inside the present was a Foxy plushie.

It was much cuter than the original. It was intact for one thing, unlike the animatronic it was based off. Then again, Mangle was not much different. Foxy had more suit on than her.

She scooped up the plushie and gave it a gentle squeeze. It's one, yellow amber eye gleamed, with the other covered by an eyepatch. She felt a bit of nostalgia, but she wasn't really sure why.

"Um... Thanks" she murmured, placing the plushie on the counter.

The Marionette scooped the plushie back up off the counter and forced it into Mangle's hand. She sighed "Yeah, I'll hold onto it, I guess..."

She slumped down by the oversized gift and sighed, staring longingly at the plushie. The Marionette stared at her silently and pointed at the poster of her. "What?" She asked, not knowing what he was trying to say. As far as she knew, the Marionette didn't talk, he just made cheerful sounds at birthday parties or cried when the music box wasn't wond up.

He paused for a moment, lost in thought, and then ran his finger along the fake tear on his face. "Sad?" She questioned.

He nodded and then pointed at her naked-endoskeleton.

"Does being broken make me sad?"

He nodded.

Mangle paused and let out another long winded sigh "Yeah, I guess it does..." She murmured "Bonnie, Chica, Freddy... They're all treated so kindly... And here I am, tortured day in and day out by a bunch of toddlers.

The Marionette gave himself a gentle punch. "Does it hurt?" She guessed.

He nodded once again.

Mangle looked back at the plushie "It hurts so much. It's painful, and I just want to cry put and tell them to stop, but I can't. They wouldn't listen even if I did..." She told him sadly.

The Marionette gestured at the Foxy plushie and then made a heart shape with his fingers. "Do I heart him?" She swallowed hard "Do I-" she choked up "Love him"

The Marionette nodded, slower this time, looking somewhat concerned.

Mangle quivered, but quickly regained her composure "No" she growled lowly, her mood changing in a blink of an eye. "I don't" she replied, locking eye contact with the Marionette. "Maybe I did... Once. But not anymore. He's the reason I'm like... This" she said, gesturing a her disfigured form "If it weren't for him, maybe I'd have a chance to entertain the children, like Bonnie, Chica and Freddy. But because of... HIM, I am forced to suffer!"

She rubbed her temple stressfully, only for her anger to swiftly return and causing her to throw the plushie across the room. The Marionette looked disheartened, but instead of picking the plushie back up and forcing her to hold onto it, he walked up to her and patted her on what was supposed to be a shoulder.

Mangle stared up at the silent being and gave him a weak smile "Thank you" she whispered softly.

"Thank you"

* * *

><p><strong>My representation of the Marionette when he's... Well... Not killing night guards. Also, yay, it's the first time Vixey's had her own POV! I didn't give her one in the original because she was considered as a side character and not one of the main four.<strong>

**But she is apart of the main four now. So enjoy seeing her POVs from now on.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chica's POV**

**8:00 AM**

After performing onstage for the children, Chica wandered around the tables, greeting any child that called her over and occasionally giving hugs. She and everyone else had free roaming mode in the day, which she was thankful of. Apparently, the older versions had been striped of that feature at the old establishment for reasons she was unaware of.

As she continued walking around, she couldn't help but over hear the manager and the day guard talking. They were standing at the far end of the room, discussing certain matters.

"Look, I just need you to work a couple of night shifts until I find a new night guard" the boss informed the man in uniform.

"After what happened last time? No way" the day guard grunted.

"I'll pay you extra" the manager said, attempting bribe him.

"I am not risking my life for cash!" The guard exclaimed.

"Keep your voice down. The children will hear you" the manager hissed "Listen, you only need to fill in for a few days, 3 maximum. Please, just help me out here"

"Don't you get it? I said no." The guard growled, losing his temper.

"It's not our fault that the new animatronics came into the room. I told you before, don't wear the mask around them, they'll think you're one of the old ones"

"You could've told me what they were planning to do if they caught me! Maybe I would've been a bit more careful if I knew my life was in danger"

"Look, I assure you, things will run smoothly this time, I promise." The manager told him calmly.

The guard sighed, admitting defeat "Alright, fine, I'll do it. But 3 days and that's it. You better have a night guard by then. And I better be paid extra for it"

"Don't worry, you will"

The conversation ended and the manager retreated to his own office, while the day guard stayed glued to the wall, observing the animatronics from afar.

Chica smiled to herself. It was good to know that they were getting the old night guard back.

* * *

><p><strong>5:25 AM<strong>

It was long into the night shift and Chica was standing in the main hall, the light from the office constantly flashing in her face. She didn't really want to enter through the main door, and was planning on going through the vents. She was just peaking in to see if any old animatronics had gotten inside. She also wanted to check in the security, who seemed quite frantic.

As she drew nearer to the main door, she noticed Mangle hanging from the ceiling. What was more interesting was that instead of a security guard sitting in the chair, it was a Freddy Fazbear. The older version playing tricks on her no doubt.

She found it odd that Mangle didn't swing down from the ceiling and attempt to drag the old animatronic back to Parts and Service. Instead she just hung there, staring blankly at the Freddy Fazbear head.

"Mangle, what are you doing?!" Chica called to her.

The newer version of Foxy twisted her head round, her one eye blackened with a white dot in the centre. Within seconds, she was off the ceiling and launching herself towards Chica, pinning her to the ground and snapping her jaw wilding at her head.

"Mangle, it's me!" Chica cried, struggling to hold the disfigured animatronic above her.

Mangle continued to snap her jaw, trying desperately to take a bite out of Chica's face.

A bright light began flashing at them constantly. Chica looked past Mangle to see the security guard turning his flash light on and off, trying his best to help but not doing much as a result.

Mangle looked back at the office, covering her one eye as the light blinded her. She got off of Chica, climbed onto the ceiling and moved off into the darkness. Chica breathed heavily and stood up, brushing herself off and staggering back down the hall, moving away from the office.

After the strange incident, she couldn't find Mangle. She searched everywhere she could think of, but still found no trace. Eventually, 6 AM hit and the night guard left the office to take break before his day shift started.

Just as Chica was about to give up on her search, she finally came across Mangle. The disfigured animatronic was outside of Kids Cove, cursing lightly.

Chica paused for a moment, before gently touching Mangle's shoulder. The fox seemed surprised at first, but shrugged off Chica's hand and pulled away.

"Mangle, are you-" Chica began.

"It's Vixey!" Mangle lashed out at her. Her one eye had returned to normal, even though the other was missing.

Chica raised her hands in self defence and backed away. Mangle had never really made a fuss over her name. Chica had always thought she didn't mind being called that, but that wasn't the case.

"Sorry, Vixey, I-" Chica cut herself off, pausing for a moment "What happened back there? Why did you go after me and not the animatronic in the office?"

"I was looking for a security guard, not one of the old versions" she confessed deviously.

"What were you going to do if you found him?" Chica asked worryingly.

Mangle chuckled. Her laughter was mechanical, deep and menacing. There was a hint of buzzing in it too, almost like a radio crackling when it loses signal. "We were going to give him a gift"

"Who's 'we'?" Chica questioned her words.

"Me and The Marionette"

"The Marionette? You visited Prize Corner after hours?"

"We had a little talk last night" Mangle informed her.

"But, he can't talk-" Chica began, only to get cut off.

"Maybe you should talk to him sometime. You might learn a few things"

Something was wrong. Very wrong. But Chica didn't quite know what it was. Mangle gave her a small wave as she moved over to Kids Cove "He might give you a gift too" she said as she left.

After the second strange incident, Chica hurried over to the show stage to talk to the others. She found Freddy there, but no Bonnie.

"Freddy, something's wrong with Mangle" she told him breathlessly.

"There's a lot of things wrong with her, Chica" he replied, casually brushing it off.

"No really, I think there's something wrong, and we need to get to the bottom of it" she insisted.

Freddy sighed "Chica, the children will be here soon. Maybe we can talk about this later" he suggested.

"Fine, if you won't listen to me, then I'll talk to Bonnie instead" she proclaimed, before storming out of the room. She bumped into Bonnie not long after.

"Hey, Chica, something wrong?" Bonnie asked her concernedly.

"I think there's something wrong with Mangle, Bonnie" she told her.

"Like what?" Bonnie questioned.

"She attacked me" Chica informed her.

"Well, maybe she thought you were one of the old animatronics." She suggested "It's an easy mistake to make, especially for her. After all, she only has one eye, so her vision isn't the best" Bonnie added.

"But she lashed out at me afterwards. Told me to call her 'Vixey' when she's never acted so sensitive about that before"

"She's bound to get cranky every often. I mean, can you really blame when she looks how she does?" Bonnie replied, trying to justify the situation.

Chica sighed "Maybe you're right" she murmured.

Bonnie placed a hand on Chica's shoulder "If Mangle's feeling down, then we should try to support her, not turn against her. After all, you two are quite close friends. Do you understand?"

"I guess so"

Bonnie smiled, moving her hand away from Chica's shoulder "I'm sure you'll be able to make it better. Come on, lets head back to the stage."

"I'm going over to Prize Corner, but I'll come to the stage as soon as I can"

"Don't take to long" Bonnie told her, moving past the chicken and moving into the show stage room.

Chica went at a fast pace towards Prize Corner. When she arrived, she discovered the oversized present but with no Marionette popping out. She paused, before knocking on the box in an attempt to summon him.

The Marionette burst out of the present, party streamers flying out in all different directions as he raised his hands in the air. He stopped when he realised that it was only Chica, and dropped his arms by his side.

"Do you know what's wrong with Mangle?" She questioned him.

The Marionette nodded briefly, pointing towards the counter. Chica followed his finger and caught sight of a Foxy plushie sitting on it. It looked very similar to the other plushie's, the only difference was that this one had it's eye patch lifted, and both eyes were blackened with white dots in the centre.

Chica glanced back at the Marionette "What does that mean?" She asked.

The Marionette paused, before picking up and present, opening it up to reveal a Chica plushie inside. Chica raised an eyebrow at him as he dumped the empty box and showed her the plushie.

"I don't understand..." Chica murmured, slightly annoyed that the Marionette did not speak or refused to.

The Marionette dropped the plushie and placed both of his hands on Chica's shoulders, gripping them tightly and digging his fingers into her costume. "You're hurting-" she stuttered, her sentence being cut off as she locked eye contact with the Marionette's empty, black, lifeless eyes.

Her head began to throb. The pain of him crushing her shoulders went away as she could no longer move. She couldn't turn away, she couldn't look away, she just stared into his eyes, unable to do anything with no control over her own body. Her head was filled with the sound of the music box, and memories flashed before her eyes.

Her mind was filled with memories, memories she had never experienced. She saw an old restaurant, she saw the old Freddy, Bonnie, and Foxy. She saw... She saw a man... She saw him scream in terror... She heard his pained cries...

She saw blood and mucus oozing from a Freddy Fazbear suit.

Her vision became clouded by darkness. The last thing she remembered was her eyes closing as she collided with the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>I edited chapter 1 so that Chica looks normal-ish off stage. Y'know, she has her beak and normal eyes. The reason why will be revealed in time. For now, worry about what the Marionette is doing to the new animatronics.<strong>

**Picking them off one... By one.**

**Don't be fooled by his muteness.**

**There's more to him than meets the eye.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N To those who are saying in reviews that Bonnie is a boy, I get it. But in this story, she is a girl, and I perceive her and portray her as a girl. Please, I get it, you don't need to go on about it.**

**Anyway, sorry for the long wait.**

**I don't have an excuse so... Just enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Freddy's POV<strong>

**6:21 AM**

Freddy stood on stage with his arms folded. He occasionally glanced at the clock that was pinned to the wall directly in front of, huffing and shaking his head at how late his fellow band members were. He was a little curious to know where Chica and Bonnie could possibly be, but not curious enough to leave the stage.

Minutes passed, and the only sound that filled the deathly silent room was the clock ticking as its hands steadily moved along the face. He heard the padding of paws, and mere moments later, Bonnie appeared in the doorway, guitar in hand as always.

She gave him a brief smile as she climbed onto the stage and took her regular place. After another long period of silence and staring at the clock, Freddy turned towards Bonnie "Where's Chica?" He asked.

Bonnie shrugged in response "She wanted to head over to prize corner or something, but that was ages ago."

"I wonder what's keeping her" Freddy muttered, more to himself than Bonnie. He turned his attention back to the rabbit and asked "Did she talk to you?"

She nodded "Yeah"

"What did she want to talk about?" He questioned, wondering if Chica had confronted Bonnie the same way she had confronted him.

"Mangle. What about you?"

"Mangle" he repeated Bonnie's words.

Freddy let out an irritated sigh, tapping his foot on the stage "Maybe I should go get her" he suggested.

"Give it another 5 minutes. If she doesn't show up, then we'll both go down to prize corner and get her. She probably stopped by the kitchen on her way back, anyway"

Freddy nodded in agreement. After another minute of silence, the two heard the padding of animatronic feet. A moment later, out of the darkness that surrounded the doorway emerged Chica.

Freddy stared at her scornfully as she climbed on stage. As he did so, he could've sworn that her eyes were not her normal pink-ish purple colour. They had been black, empty, lifeless, with only a glowing white dot in the centre.

Chica turned to him and returned his gaze. Her eyes looked perfectly normal. Freddy gave her a puzzled look and scratched his head in confusion. Maybe he was just seeing things "What took you so long?" He asked.

"Oh, I just needed to sort out a things" she replied.

"Like what?" He questioned.

"Me and Mangle had a little chat and sorted everything out" Chica explained, smiling eerily.

"That's good. Just don't be late in future, okay?"

"Sure thing, Freddy"

**One hour later...**

A group of children hurried into the room and started cheering. After playing a brief song to greet them the animatronics began to speak to them directly.

"Hey kids!" Freddy greeted.

"Hey Freddy!" They all answered back.

"Are you ready to have some fun?" He asked.

"Yeah!" The children cheered.

"How about we get some pizza and head on down to Parts and Service" Chica suggested, taking a step forwards.

The children looked puzzled. "What's that?" One child in particular asked.

"Parts and Service is where all our old friends are kept. Would you like to see?"

The children paused for a moment, whispering amongst themselves before answering with another enthusiastic "Yeah!"

Something was wrong. The new animatronics were not allowed to mention Parts and Service, and the children weren't supposed to know about it. Freddy had to take action before this all got out of hand.

Freddy placed a paw on Chica's shoulder and gently pulled her back from the edge of the stage "Come now, Chica, you know we're not supposed to talk about that place! It's a secret" he told her, trying his best to give her a warning whilst staying in character.

"We shouldn't keep secrets, Freddy. Especially when Parts and Service is such a fun place!"

Freddy scowled, before turning towards the children to speak to them directly "Why don't you all head over to Kids Cove and play with Mangle for a while. It's a lot more fun than Parts and Service"

But the children weren't going anywhere. They were curious about Parts and Service and it was only a matter of time before they went to try and find it themselves.

"Why don't we all head over to the kitchen and grab some snacks for our old friends! They're awfully hungry, and I'm sure they can't wait to see you" Chica addressed them.

"Chica, that's enough" Freddy growled, slipping out of character. "We are not going over to Parts and Service, you understand?!"

Chica's head spun round, her eyes blackened with bright white dots. She lashed out at Freddy, knocking him backwards.

Bonnie gasped, who had been watching the spectacle in silence, jumped off the stage and kept the children away from the fight. Freddy snarled as Chica lunged at him again, but he was ready. He opened his mouth and clamped his jaws around her beak.

He began to bite down on Chica's beak, sinking his teeth deeper and deeper in the orange plastic. Chica screeched, attempting to claw Freddy's eyes out in an effort to free herself. But Freddy wouldn't relent.

Chica continued to struggle, as a bunch of employee's came charging in, pushing past the children and making their way towards the stage.

In one final attempt, Chica pulled back, and a sickening crack followed as her beak was torn from her own face.

The employees climbed on stage, opened the back of Chica's head and shut her down. Another came over to Freddy and opened up his head.

Freddy looked around in panic, catching sight of Bonnie off stage, comforting a child by cuddling them. As the employee's fiddled around in the back of his head, Freddy's jaw slackened and Chica's crushed beak fell to the ground, clattering on impact.

Then everything went dark.

* * *

><p><strong>Bonnie's POV<strong>

Bonnie stood their wide eyed as the employee's shut down Freddy. Once they had broken up the fight by the only way possible, they jumped off stage and escorted the children out of the room, while one of them addressed her.

"Everything okay, Bon?" He asked.

"Am I going to be shut down too?" She replied with a question.

He shook his head "You kept the children back while those two were fighting. You're not a threat" he paused "Keep an eye on them for us, Bon. The day guard will do the same. We'll reactivate them shortly, but we're closing off the show stage for the time being"

Bonnie nodded "Yeah, I'll keep an eye on them for you"

The employee patted her shoulder "Thanks, Bon" he said gratefully, before moving past her and leaving the show stage.

Bonnie sighed as she climbed on stage and closed the curtains behind her. Freddy and Chica stood motionless. Bonnie paused before picking up Chica's beak and placing it by Chica.

"They'll fix that, don't worry" she told the animatronic chicken comfortingly, staring at the gaping mouth that had been left behind. Surprisingly, behind her beak, Chica had very sharp teeth. It was worrying. Had that always been there?

The sound of crying filled the room. Bonnie was immediately concerned, and left the stage to see if any of the children were still here and hadn't been escorted out.

The room was empty.

"That's weird" Bonnie murmured aloud, even though the crying continued. Then the room fell silent once again.

Bonnie glanced around wearily, looking up at the security camera to see if it was on. It wasn't. Bonnie was truly alone.

That was the case until a figure emerged from the darkness, permanent tears running down his face.

The Marionette.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

The Marionette blank her.

"You should be in Prize Corner"

Silence.

"You're not supposed to be here" she told him, beginning to lose her temper.

The Marionette placed a present he had been carrying on the ground and gently kicked it across the room. The present slid across the tiled floor and landed by Bonnie's feet.

Bonnie hesitated before picking it up and looking back at the Marionette. Only to find he wasn't there. He was gone.

Bonnie glanced down at the present, taking note of the label that hung from the ribbon. "To Freddy. From me to you"

The gift was for Freddy. Yet Bonnie couldn't help but open it. Inside was a Freddy plushie. A plushie of his older version. It had soft brown fur and bright blue eyes, a cute button nose, a black top hat and a little microphone in its paw. Bonnie lifted the plushie up into the light, examining it, and then putting it back in the box and sealing the lid.

A hand touched her shoulder.

Bonnie wanted to pull away, but their grip was tight, almost as if the tips of their fingers were sinking into her costume. The unknown being leaned forwards and whispered into her ear.

"You'll be next"


End file.
